Kinen
For information about Idol Kinen, go here. Kinen is a Unit in Gacha League and appears in Gacha Life, being located in Snowland A. She is a magical girl who considers herself a melancholic dreamer. Her best friend is a bunny named Abushu - featured in the Gacha Life Mini-Game "Abushu Candy Toss". She Was Created by Kinenz. [1] [2] In Gacha League, her special attack is "Bubble Tea Barrage". Her leadership skill is "Vanilla Vortex". Trivia * Her creator made the Youtube channel Kinenz in 2011. Kinenz created the story of "Abushu the Bunny" in 2014. They've been drawing since 3 years old. * She regains lost mana by eating marshmallows. She lives at a marshmallow palace with her bunny familiar, Abushu the Bunny. * She can occasionally be spotted taking leisurely walks through the Gumdrop Forest. * She wishes for bunnies, kitties and marshmallows. She daydreams a lot, hence considering her personality as 'Melancholic Dreamer', while her Gacha Life profile describes her as 'Happy'. * She rambles a lot. * She is an artist. * She enjoyed small talk and sharing sweets with those who visit her, if given the chance. * She is a quiet water mage. * She has an irrational fear of high value numbers. She says to not ask her how it works. * She loves taking walks through the Gumdrop Forest. * Her favourite colour is blue - specifically pastel blue. * Her favourite animals are kitties and bunnies. * Her favourite things in life are drawing, singing and music. Gacha League Story Kinen's lore in Gacha League "Kinen is a quiet water mage who lives in a marshmallow palace with her familiar, Abushu the Bunny. Although she spends a great deal of time in isolation honing her elemental abilities, she can occasionally be spotted taking leisurely walks through the Gumdrop Forest. If given the chance, Kinen enjoys small talk and sharing sweets with those who visit her." Quotes "It's time for the big bonanza!" - Kinen in Gacha League Gacha Life General Information Kinen in Gacha Life is located in Snowland A. Her preferred gift category is Music. Profile Kinen's relationship is stated to be 'Friend'. Her personality is happy and her occupation is an artist. Appearance Presets Kinen is a non-player character who can be found on page 1 of 'Presets'. In general, she is preset number 2. Physical Design Kinen has long white hair with a fade of blue, Caucasian skin, blue eyes, a light blue and pink shirt, light blue sleeves, a light blue, pink and white skirt, dark, grey pants and light blue snow boots with pink bows. Quotes Upon Clicking "My name is Kinen. It's nice to meet you~" "Hi! I'm Kinen. Come visit me at my marshmallow palace!" "Oh hello, you startled me!" Talk "Oops, I zoned out again... ^^; I need to stop daydreaming so much." "This is lovely weather for a walk in the Gumdrop Forest." "Don't be afraid to be yourself! Get creative!" "Bunnies, kitties, and flying marshmallows. What more could one wish for?" "I wonder what Abushu and her friends are up to." Ask "I created The Story of Abushu the Bunny in 2014!" "I love talking walks through the Gumdrop Forest!" "I regain lost mana by eating marshmallows!" "When it comes to my personality, I consider myself a melancholic dreamer." "I have an irrational fear of high value numbers. Don't ask how that works!" "My favorite color is blue, but specifically pastel blue!" "I've been drawing since I was 3 years old!" "My favorite animals are kitties and bunnies! "My favorite things in life are drawing, singing, and music! "I live in a marshmallow palace!" Gift "I LOVE IT! Thank you!! How can I ever repay you? Abubu!" "NO WAY! This is my exact aesthetic! Thank you so much!!" "Oh wow, thank you!" "Thanks, I love it! ^^" "Thank you so much! Abu~" "Wow, you really know my taste!! I can't thank you enough!" Wow, this was unexpected! Thank you;;" "Aahh thank you so much for the surprise gift!" Quiz "I can tell you've been paying attention to my ramblings, hehe." "Yup! You're right ^^" "Wow, I'm surprised you remembered that!" Pre-Quiz "You wanna take my quiz? Abubu!" End of Quiz "I guess you know more about me than I thought! Congrats! Abubu~ Quiz: Answers Question 1: What are my favorite animals? Answer: Kitties and Bunnies Question 2: Where do I live? Answer: A Marshmallow Palace Question 3: How old was I when I started drawing? Answer: 3 years old Question 4: I regain my lost mana by eating: Answer: Marshmallows Question 5: Where do I love talking walks? Answer: The Gumdrop Forest Question 6: What's my favorite color? Answer: Pastel Blue Question 7: What year did I create The Story of Abushu the Bunny? Answer: 2014 Question 8: What are my favorite things in life? Answer: Drawing, Singing, and Music Question 9: What best describes my personality? Answer: Melancholic Dreamer Question 10: What do I have an irrational fear of? Answer: High Value Numbers Additional Images Kinen1.jpg|Kinen's Gacha Life gift Kinen-A.png|Candy Splash Kinen (awakened form) in Gacha League Kinengl.png|Kinen, in Gacha Life. kinen, as seen on gacha.club.png|Kinen, as seen on gacha.club, art has been previously used LJ3DVYR.png|Kinen's chbi design on gacha life Category:Female Characters Category:Gacha Life Characters Category:Gacha League Characters Category:Characters